The eyebrow is an area of thick, delicate hairs above the eye that typically follows the shape of the lower margin of the brow ridges. The main function of eyebrows is to protect the eye, but they are also important to human communication and facial expression. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for people to modify their eyebrows by means of hair addition or removal, and/or to enhance the appearance of their eyebrows with make up.
As people age, often their eyebrows become thinner or fall out. In addition, people who tweeze their eyebrows sometimes lose the ability to regrow the brows to the full extent of their original form or shape. Often, regrown eyebrows may be uneven or sparse.
Furthermore, as people age, they often experience the loss of small patches of hair on their heads and/or faces. Men with beards also often experience the loss of small patches of hair that might appear unsightly or unattractive.
Oftentimes a person experiencing loss of eyebrows or hair in their beards will use a make-up brow pencil or brow powder to fill in uneven areas or the areas lacking hair so as to create a more uniform appearance with the surrounding hairs. The less hair an individual has on the brow line the more unnatural the look will be using the pencils or powders.
There is a need in the art for compositions and methods for applying keratin-like fibers to an individual's eyebrows or face to create a more natural appearance than brow pencils or powder.
It is an object of the invention to provide keratin-like fibers that are oriented in a non-random manner such that the fibers preferably blend with existing hair and simulate the appearance of the existing hair when applied to an existing area of hair, etc. including areas lacking hair.